Different Time, Different Lucky Student
by Ai Kuran
Summary: Sakura gets sent back in time to relive her time spent at Hope's Peak. However, not everything is as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Ai here with a new Danganronpa story. I hope you enjoy.**

...

Chapter 1: I'm The Ultimate Lucky Student?

...

Silence.

And darkness.

That's all that surrounded her. She had no sense of time in the void. But she knew one thing...

She had to stop her. She had to protect everyone. It was who she was.

_Was..._

She felt that somewhere along the line that something had changed. Something that had to do with who she was.

It felt out of place, like it wasn't suppose to be there...

But yet...it felt like it should have...

It was a strange sensation wondering what had been changed.

However, it would have to wait for now.

For she was returning back to the beginning.

The beginning before the tragedy.

...

Sakura bolted upright in bed. Breathing heavily as she looked around her. And what she was seeing was not helping her situation. Not even in the slightest. Although she calmed herself down before looking around the room once more, almost as if she was observing it.

The room she was in was plain looking. Like the person who in lived in the room prier to her didn't know what to do with all the empty room on the walls. There was a computer desk across from the bed. Along with a somewhat small table next to it. She was thinking of putting up a poster of a fighting game or something similar to it up on the wall.

_Wait...fighting game? _She doesn't remember hearing about such things back at the Ogami Dojo.

...

Ogami Dojo...

It was the one place that felt more like home to her than anything.

She even still remembers all the training that she had gone through to earn her title as the Ultimate Martial Artist.

Training that her father and many of her former opponents had made her go through.

And yet...it felt like that at some some point during her time spent in the dark void...that something had been taken away from her...and she had yet to figure out what that was.

...

Suddenly, without warning, there was a knock on the door. Sakura tensed up a bit from it, before she relaxed her shoulders. She then got out of bed to see who it was.

Sakura opened the door, only to find no one there. That was, until she looked down. Finding a young middle school girl with green hair looking up at her. Sakura blinked a few times to register what she was seeing. She then decided to break the silence between them. "Um, may i help you with something?" The girl blinked twice before responding. "Oh, right, Mom and Dad wanted me to make sure that you were up and ready to go for your first day of High School at Hope's Peak Academy."

Sakura smiled softly and lightly ruffled the young girl's green hair. "Alright. Do you mind waiting here for me as I get ready?" She asked her. The young girl nodded. "Yup, anything for my Onee-chan."

Sakura stopped and froze after hearing those words leave the young girl's mouth. She then turned to look at her. "Onee-chan?" The young girl stopped smiling and looked at Sakura. "Are you having a hard time remembering Sakura Onee-chan." There was that word again. "Yes, I kinda am actually. Do you mind telling me what all happened yesterday and who you are?" Sakura asked her.

The young girl was thoughtful for a moment before she nodded. "My name is Komaru Neagi. Your name is Sakura Neagi. Mom's is Isabella Neagi. And Dad's is Kenshiro Neagi. What happened yesterday was that you got an invitation letter to attend Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student. Oh, and don't forget to pack your student guide handbook in your backpack either." The young girl, Komaru, told Sakura.

Sakura didn't hear the last sentence that Komaru told her. She was too busy being stuck on two words. Those two words were Lucky Student. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up again. This time with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Lucky Student? Are you sure they didn't get mine mixed up with another person's acceptance letter?" Sakura asked Komaru. Komaru was looking at Sakura concerned. "Yes, I'm sure. Just look at your acceptance letter again. It should say what your Ultimate Talent is on there." Komaru looked at a clock that was sitting on Sakura's bedside table. "Anyways, you better hurry up and get ready so you don't miss your ride to school today." And with that, Komaru took off to get ready for school as well.

...

Sakura sat in the back of a limousine thinking to herself. Acceptance letter in hand as she read and reread it over and over again. She was still trying to get over the fact that she was the Ultimate Lucky Student instead of the Ultimate Martial Artist.

...

So that's what happened.

What she was trying to figure out what was taken from her in the dark void.

It wasn't anything to do with her person herself.

It had to do her Ultimate Talent.

She was no longer the same Ultimate that she use to be.

For she had now gain the Ultimate of another.

And what had become of the other Ultimate,

she would soon find out once she got to the school.

The school known as Hope's Peak Academy.

...

**And that's the end of Chapter 1. **

**Preview for Chapter 2...**

_**"Who are you?" Sakura asked the young boy in front of her.**_

_**"I'm Makoto Fujisaki. And my Ultimate is..."**_

_**See ya all next time! **_


	2. Chapter2

**Chapter 2: Different Ultimates**

...

Sakura arrived at Hope's Peak and got out of the limousine. She looked up at the school in silence. Thinking to herself about all that had happened within it's walls. She was the only one standing in front of the gates.

...

"Ah, you there! Are you a new student as well?"

Or so she thought at first.

Sakura turned and looked at who had spoken to her. It was none other than Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass.

Sakura turned her full attention to the fiery young man. "Yes, I am. You must be Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass, correct?" With this, Taka was caught by surprise. "Yes, that is me. However, do tell me who you are and what your Ultimate Talent is." Taka started boldly.

Sakura stared at Taka wide eyed for a few minutes, due to the fact that she had forgotten that her Ultimate Talent had been switched with someone else's. Not wanting to seem rude, she cleared her throat and answered. "Oh, right, yes, uh, my name is Sakura Og-Naegi and I'm the Ultimate Mar- uh- Lucky Student. I was chosen by my str- I mean- Luck." Sakura told him.

It felt so wrong to lie not only about her last name, but also about her Ultimate Talent as well. She felt ashamed that she had to do such things to her classmates. But she had no other choice.

Surprisingly, Taka didn't take notice of her stuttering or of the fact that she had lied to him. "Sakura Naegi, So your the Ultimate Lucky Student of our class. Well then, I hope that we can get along as classmates." Taka said with a smile.

"Let us not stand around here any longer and head to the gymnasium to start the entrance ceremony." After saying that, Taka took Sakura by the hand and ran with her into the school to the gym.

...

When the entrance ceremony was finished, the 78th class went to their homeroom. After everyone sat down in their seats, they began to go around and say their names and their Ultimates. Most of them stayed the same. Others had been changed.

When Sakura's turn came up, she stood up tall and proud, like she did the last time she introduced herself to her classmates.

However, she stood like this to lie to them about her being excited to be the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"My name is Sakura Naegi and I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. I got in due to sheer luck on my part." With this, she sat back down in her seat. The next person who went next was the one person that she had been wondering about since she woke up this morning.

Makoto... the former Ultimate Lucky Student... was next... and after him was Chihiro...

"Who are you?" Sakura asked the young man.

"My name is Makoto Fujisaki. And my Ultimate is the Ultimate Programmer." Makoto said to the class.

Chihiro stood up next. "I am Chihiro Ogami. The Ultimate Martial Artist." With this, Sakura flinched ever so slightly.

Ouch. That one hit too close to home for her. Why? Because that use to be her Ultimate. Even worse, someone else had her last name too.

This was going to be a long school year for her.

...

**Preview for Chapter 3:**

**"You look like a good challenge. I want you to fight me." Chihiro told Sakura.**

**He shouldn't have done that.**


	3. Chapter3

Aftr class had ended, Sakura walked over to Kyoko Kirigiri to talk to her. Why? Because she wanted at least one person to know the full situation. And if there was anyone that would be able to hear her out and help her, it would be Kyoko Kirigiri, The Ultimate Detective.

Just as Kyoko was finishing packing her things into her school bag, Sakura cleared her throat to gain her attention, and started up the conversation like it was any other.

"Hello, my name is Sakura Naegi and I was hoping to talk to about something important." Sakura told Kyoko who looked up at her in disinterest. "And what would that be?" Kyoko asked without missing a beat. Sakura looked around her before she leaned in and whispered in Kyoko's ear.

"I'm having an identity crisis and I was hoping to talk to you in private about it." Sakura whispered to her. Kyoko was surprised for a bit before she put on a thinking pose.

"Alright, then we'll talk more about this in my dorm room if you like. Meet me there at 7:30pm tonight." Kyoko told her. Sakura nodded in response. "I'll make sure to be there at that time." Sakura told her quietly.

After she was done talking to Kyoko, she was then stopped by Chihiro. He looked her up and down, taking note of her muscular features. After doing so, he spoke up.

"You look like a good challenge. I want you to fight me. Here and now." Chihiro told Sakura.

He shouldn't have done that.

...

Everyone was surprised to see that Sakura had won the fight. Even Kyoko, who was just about to leave the classroom, stayed to watch the fight and was completely surprised by the outcome. But she had watched the fight to understand what Sakura had told her about having an identity crisis. And the fight between her and Chihiro was more than enough proof for her to understand what she had meant.

Just from her starting fighting stance told her that Sakura was no stranger to fighting. That somewhere along the line, Sakura had learned how to fight. And by the looks of it, it appears that she had learned through rigorous training by somebody.

Chihiro got up off the ground and looked at Sakura surprised. He wasn't expecting anybody in his class to be so well trained in fighting that they would be able to beat him so easily.

Sakura looked up at a clock and then turned to Kyoko. "Shall we get going? It's almost time to meet up." She asked the lavender haired girl. Kyoko nodded silently and started walking away briskly. Before leaving, Sakura turned back to Chihiro and held out her hand. "That was a great match. I look forward to working with you during the upcoming school year." She told him.

Chihiro looked at her hand before he got angry and tried smacking it away from him. Key word _tried. _Sakura retracted her hand back before he could smack it away from him. This caused Chihiro to become even more angry. "One way or the other, I will find a way to defeat you. No matter the cost it takes." Chihiro said bitterly.

And with that, Sakura took her leave from the classroom and went to Kyoko's room. All the while trying not to flinch due to Chihiro's words.

Damn, that one hurt even worse than when he introduced himself as the Ultimate Martial Artist and as an Ogami. Why? Because she said the exact same thing to her old rival and love Kenshiro.

When did she say that? Oh, that's right. It was the time she first faced him and failed to defeat him.

It wasn't long before she found herself outside of Kyoko's dorm room and was ringing the bell.

...

**Preview to Chapter 4...**

**"Who are you really?" Kyoko asked her.**

**"My real name is Sakura Ogami, and my real talent is the Ultimate Martial Artist."**


	4. Chapter4

After Sakura rang Kyoko's doorbell, she waited for a little bit. A minute or two afterward, Kyoko opened the door and ushered her inside quickly and quietly. She then shut the door and turned to look at Sakura with a piercing look.

"Alright, where did you learn to fight like that? And tell me the truth." Kyoko asked her.

"I learned to fight in the Ogami Dojo along with taking part in many Martial Arts tournaments as a child and while growing up. Honest truth." Sakura told her.

"Ogami Dojo? Did you have siblings growing up?" Kyoko fired her next question at her like a truth bullet.

"No I did not. I was an only child growing up." Sakura shot back calmly.

"Who are you really?" Kyoko asked her.

"My real name is Sakura Ogami and my real talent is the Ultimate Martial Artist." Sakura told her.

"How do I know your not lying to me?" Kyoko asked her.

Sakura was thoughtful for a moment before she looked down at the ground and answered her. "Because every time something from my old life is mentioned, I flinch in pain because I am unable to return back to that life." Sakura then looked back up at Kyoko with a fiery fire in her eyes.

"You don't know what misgivings that I have done that I would never be able to redo all over again. You haven't the slightest idea how much pain seeing Hina brings to me because of my misgivings that I have caused within my time with some of you in my last life." Sakura told her bitterly.

Kyoko was too shocked for words to even speak. How was she suppose to react? Like everything was going to be okay when it wasn't? After a moment, she closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"I see, I'm sorry I judge you so quickly." Kyoko apologized to her.

"It's alright. Besides, it's in your nature to be weary of others around you." Sakura stated calmly.

Kyoko looked at her surprised. "How did you know about that?" Sakura shrugged in response.

"Because you told me about it yourself after a year of being in the school with us as your classmates." Sakura told her.

Kyoko looked to the side after that. "Also, if it helps, I know about what happens to us in two years time. Up until my time of death." Sakura said to her. Kyoko looked up at this.

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoko wondered.

"I'm talking about us, our classmates, and your father, the headmaster." Sakura stated.

Kyoko motioned for Sakura to sit on the bed. Sakura walked over and sat down.

"You can stay here in my dorm room tonight so as to not get into trouble. Now, tell me everything that happened..."

...

**Preview for Chapter 5...**

**"Hina my dear, I'm sorry."**

**"It's okay Sakura, I forgive you."**


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura woke up and found herself cuddling the Ultimate Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri. It was... rather odd... to say the least. She thought about getting out of bed to excerzise, only to remind herself that she was the Ultimate Lucky Student instead of the Ultimate Martial Artist. Still, she felt like she had to get up and do something.

With this in mind, she quickly, quietly and gently untangled herself from the girl and laid her head on the pillow. She then left Kyoko's room and headed to the dining hall. She wasn't particularly hungry, so she headed to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

The coffee wasn't for her, she made it for Kyoko. If she really wanted a drink, she would have made herself a protein coffee instead of a normal one. Or a cup of tea. That was how she became friends with Hina. Through a choice of a drink...

...

Hina.

Her Best Friend.

And her very first friend too.

And watching what had happened to her dear best friend after she had died...

It still pained her.

Even to this day, she still felt guilty for what she had done to her.

Still alone in the kitchen, she whisper talked to herself. Thinking that Hina would be able to hear her still.

"Hina, from the bottom of my heart, I apologize to you, my one and only best friend. For I have hurt you more than I ever thought possible. And I wish for your forgiveness."

"It's okay Sakura, really."

"No it's not. It's not okay. Many a time I tried to confine in you, but I couldn't, as it would have only hurt you more. There wasn't a moment where I only think to try to protect you from harm."

"But you did protect me."

"But even then, I still hurt you. You, my one and only best friend, I had hurt far more than anyone else after I had died. I was upset with myself while seeing you cry in sadness because of me."

"Sakura, I... you really cried because I was upset to see you go?"

"Yes, I will admit it, I cried. I cried because of how much you would do to protect me back in return. And all I wish for now is for your forgiveness and your friendship back."

"I forgive you Sakura. I really do."

"Hina my dear, I'm sorry for everything I did to you. All I wish to do is to undo the damage that I caused you and regain your friendship."

As Sakura said this, she faintly felt someone hugging her from behind. "I would love to be your best friend again, Sakura."

Sakura felt Hina's faint arms and decided to pull her up to her shoulders. Which earned am surprised "Hm?" coming from Hina. She then wrapped Hina's faint arms around her shoulders and pulled her hands towards her chest.

"Thank you, Asahina my dear."

"You welcome Sakura. Now can you let go of my arms please?"

At this, Sakura got really confused. Although she did what she was told and let go of Hina's _real _arms. With this, she turned around to face the younger girl, only to find that she wasn't alone.

Standing in front of the kitchen doorway was Chihiro, who looked really surprised at her. She felt a hug and looked down to see that it was Hina. Sakura signed and wrapped her friend in a hug as well.

They let go and looked each other in the eyes.

That was before Chihiro interrupted them by clearing his throat. They both turned to look at him.

"While this is nice that you made friends with Hina and all, that still doesn't change the fact that she is my sparring partner." Chihiro told them rather harshly.

Sakura felt something inside of her break. She didn't know what, But it was enough to walk right up to Chihiro and tell him off.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Chihiro. But Hina was _my_ sparring partner_ first_." Sakura said to him.

Hina was surprised by this turn of events and stepped in between the two. "Guys, it's alright. I don't mind being _both _of your sparring partners." Hina told them.

Sakura signed peacefully and nodded. Chihiro,on the other hand, looked somewhat pissed. He looked at Hina and glared at her.

"You want to work with _her?_ I knew you were a dumb ass, but I didn't think you would be that stupid. I thought you were smarter than that Yasuhiro idiot, but it turns out that your more dumber than an female cow." Chihiro yelled at Hina.

With this, everything seemed to slow down as Sakura saw that Chihiro was gonna hit Hina. She ran and reached out her hand and yelled _"No!" _as Hina got punched in the gut and was sent flying backwards into the wall.

Sakura rushed over to Hina as the younger girl got knocked out unconscious. She picked her up and gently shook her without hurting her anymore than she already was. Screaming her name in the process. "Hina! Hina, wake up! Hina!"

Sakura realized she wasn't gonna wake up and set her down by the wall near the Dining Hall entrance.

She got oh so pissed.

Sakura went ape shit and lunged at Chihiro in a blinding rage of fury...

...

Kyoko woke up and stretched her arms up over her head. She looked at the clock on the wall to see that it read 5:55am. She got out of bed to see that Sakura had left. Although she had left a note next to Kyoko's bed.

_Kyoko,_

_I went to go get you a cup of coffee. I'll be back soon._

_-Sakura _

With this, Kyoko left her room and went to the kitchen. Only to stop short after hearing a loud crash. She ran to the Dining Hall to see a rare sight to behold.

Sakura was kicking Chihiro's ass in a full blown rage of absolute fury. Sakura told her last night she hardly ever lost her temper unless someone had insulted her friend or had hurt her. In this case, the person had done both of those things.

Kyoko looked at the wall to see Hina knocked out cold and rushed over to the poor girl. She checked her pulse and was relieved to find that she was still alive.

There was a loud boom from behind her and Kyoko looked at see Sakura holding Chihiro with a hand tightly around his neck. The other one was balled into a fist and was aimed at his face.

"How DARE you hurt Asahina! All she wanted to do was help! And this is how you treat her?! How about I knock your ass out instead for hurting MY BEST FRIEND!" Sakura yelled at Chihiro as she reeled her fist back and went to power punch him in the face.

It was the last thing Chihiro had seen...

...

Sakura walked with Asahina unconscious in her arms and Kyoko following behind her silently. They took her to her dorm room with Kyoko opening the door for Sakura. She put Asahina down on her bed gently, knelled on her knees beside her bed, and let out a heavy sign while looking at Hina.

"Hina, I'm sorry that I let him hurt like this. I should have kept a closer eye on you." Sakura said somewhat quietly. Kyoko put a gloved hand on her shoulder as Sakura turned to look at her.

"We should give her some space so she can rest." Kyoko told her as Sakura nodded. She turned to look at Hina one last time before getting up and turning to leave.

"Alright." And with that, Sakura and Kyoko left Hina to rest in her dorm room.

...

**Preview for Chapter 6...**

**"Hina my dear, I want you and the others...to survive." Sakura told her.**

**"What do you mean 'to survive'?" Hina asked her.**

**Next chapter is in Hina's P.O.V. **


End file.
